playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Cross Dimensions Tournament
The Crossover Series: Cross Dimensions Tournament, stylized as Dimensions X Tournament, is a spin-off of LeeHatake93's The Crossover Game, and a sequel to OC Crossover Arena. It is a crossover of most of LeeHatake93's additional fighting game ideas, such as Naruto Shippuden: Blazing Impact, Persona X Arena Breakthrough, and Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Reborn. Story The story of the game is inspired by the Universe Survival saga of Dragon Ball Super, and as such, picks up after Goku's request for a Cross-Dimensional fighting tournament held by the Omni-king, Zen-Oh. Because of the events of The Crossover Game and OC Crossover Arena, Goku and Zen-Oh have discovered Multiverses outside of their own, and as such, Zen-Oh invites participants from other universes to take part in the Tournament of Power, instead of inviting those from the 12 Dragon Ball universes, aside from Goku's Universe 7. Upon speaking to the omniscient entities of the other Multiverses, they all agree to hold the Tournament of Power in the Realm Between Realities, an uninhabited universe that exists outside of the others. As with the Tournament of Power in Dragon Ball Super, the universes will take part in a massive Battle Royale where the rules are to knock your opponent out of the arena and the universes that lose risk getting erased from existence. However, unlike in Dragon Ball Super, every universe is not required to have 10 fighters, although they cannot exceed 10 participants, meaning that they can only have between one and ten fighters per universe. Some exceptions to this rule are made, in the case of the Naruto and Dragon Ball universes, since there are multiple realities for those two in particular. Gameplay The gameplay is a cross between traditional Arc System Works titles, such as Guilty Gear, BlazBlue, and Persona 4 Arena, and the original Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series. The game is a 2.5 fighter with both anime-esque, 3D-like models (for characters from anime-like series) and 3D cel-shaded models (for realistic characters). The geme has a team-battle system similar to Marvel vs Capcom and J-Stars Victory VS, which allows players to choose a tag-team of playable characters, and one support character. Players can switch between the "Battle Leaders" during a match, and the support character can be summoned to provide additional damage. Playable characters can be selected as support partners, as well as support-exclusive characters. Every fighter has three Super Moves: a Level 1 Special, a Level 2 Super, and an Instant Kill. Instant Kills can only be activated in the final round of a match, and performed when the character's Super Meter is completely full. Specials and Supers can be performed with varying Super Meter requirements. Playable characters retain similar input commands from their source material, meaning that some techniques, like Ryu's Hadouken and Scorpion's Spear attack, retain the same commands as they do in Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat, respectively. Character movement is similar to the Ultimate Ninja ''series, which allows fighters to run back and forth along a stage with more freedom than most traditional fighters, however, they are still limited to a 2D plane. Characters that can fly in their source material, like Goku or Superman, will be able to hover in the air, however, full flight isn't possible. The game features an awakening mechanic, similar to ''Marvel vs Capcom's ''X-Factor or ''Persona 4 Arena's Reversal Burst, which can boost a character's attack and defense stats, and in certain cases, can even cause a character to transform into a different state. Similar to Persona 4 Arena Utimax's introduction of "Shadow-type" characters, some characters also have variations that offer subtle or dramatic changes to their movesets, and allow them to be playable in different forms, such as Naruto Uzumaki's Chakra Mode form or Dante's Devil Trigger. Status ailments and Armor Breaks also return in the same manner as Persona 4 Arena and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, which cause various effects on characters. Armor Break refers to the state of a character receving battle damage, such as scars, burns, and torn clothing. The status conditions are as follows: *'Burn:' Characters catch on fire, causing chip away damage. *'Shock: '''Movement is slowed and causes chip damage. *'Charm: Your opponent drains your super meter. *'Confusion: '''Switches button commands so that players have mixed up controls. *'Freeze: 'Freezes players in place, making them unable to move. *'Silence: A status condition unique to Persona characters, which prevents them from utilizing their Personas. Characters The character roster is divided into four categories: Eastern, Western, and Central. There will also be a fourth category called Support, which covers the support exclusive characters. Eastern Roster This roster is made of mostly Japanese or Japanese-inspired characters. Western Roster This roster is made of mostly English/American characters. Central Roster This roster depicts characters that are mostly from other crossovers, and console exclusive characters. This roster is still under development, but here are the characters revealed so far: Stages The game would have at least one stage per represented franchise, which serve as training grounds in Story Mode and as Free Battle stages. The full list is still under development. Category:Blog posts